Chomusuke
Chomusuke (ちょむすけ) is Megumin's familiar and the other half of the Goddess Wolbach. Appearance Chomusuke is a black cat with bat wings and red cross-shaped marking on her forehead. She has stubby legs, a big round head, and yellow oval eyes. When she's happy or angry, she shows sharp teeth. Personality Chomusuke cannot speak human language, but she seems to be fairly intelligent and can understand human speech to some extent. One time, Kazuma saw her heating up leftover fish with fire breath. Her true power was sealed some time ago, thus leading Chomusuke to being the target of bullying from other kids. She is friendly with almost everyone, with the exception of Aqua and Emperor Zell. She really likes Wiz and Kazuma, as those two treated her with extra kindness. Ever since she absorbed Wolbach, Chomusuke has began taking up more of her personality traits. Chomusuke has began refusing to eat "pet food" such as leftovers or raw fish, instead preferring "human food" like biscuits. She has also started liking bathes just like Wolbach did even though she previously hated them, and even chooses to bathe with Kazuma just like Wolbach did. Furthermore she seems attracted to traits like sloth and violence as she has shown to enjoy Kazuma's laziness and Megumin's aggressiveness. History Long ago the evil Goddess of sloth and violence Wolbach was defeated by the Axis Order and split into two entities, which were then imprisoned within a complex sealing stone. One of the entities was Wolbach, who represented the aspect of Sloth; and the other one was the creature that would become Chomusuke, a violent black beast that represented Violence. The sealing stone was eventually taken to the Crimson Demon Village as the Crimson Demon Clan wanted to use it as a tourist attraction. Around 8 years before the main series, a young Megumin played with the complex sealing stone as a puzzle toy, and accidentally released Wolbach and Chomusuke. However as soon as they were released Chomusuke in her true form which was a giant black beast went out of control and tried to attack Megumin, in order to protect her Wolbach used Explosion to defeat the beast and saved Megumin. She then drained the beast of most of its power and size, turning it into a small cat. After doing so, Wolbach also resealed Chomusuke to be released at the right time later. Seven years later, Komekko, Megumin's much younger sister, who didn't have any proper toys either, also solved the sealing stone easily and unsealed the black cat again. In her weakened state though, the cat was no match against Komekko, and almost became a family meal on several occasions before being adopted as Megumin's familiar. Trivia *While coming up with a name for Chomusuke, Yunyun came up with the name Kuro (which just means black), Megumin thought the name was weird and decided it will be a temporary name for Chomusuke. *Kazuma is among the names that Megumin's classmates recommended for Chomusuke when Megumin deemed the cat to be her familiar. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Female